Promises for the past offers for the future
by Akkadia
Summary: A little story about how Shingyoshi and Misu wind up sharing an apartment with a few treats added. One-shot possible made into a continued story if requested please read and review!


A/N: Okay here is the fic I promised Yojichan I'd right and dedicate to her! I only hope it's satisfactory for all who choose to read it. I also hope I keep the characters in character lol. So Yojian this is for you!

Summary: Shingyoshi's thoughts on how his sharing an apartment with Misu Arata came to be and the events leading up to it.

Shingyoshi Kanemitsu's big brown eyes slowly opened due to the wake up call of the birds singing just outside the window. The sun had only risen minute before him, which was a rarity considering he would often wake up before dawn lately. Part of him knew he would have to get up and get ready for work but the other part told him to just stay there enjoy the few precious moments he could with 'him'.

'Him' was none other then Misu Arata aka Arata-san.

Shingyoshi smiled as he rolled over and managed to catch a glimpse of his lover in his vulnerable state. Only when Misu was sleeping did he appear helpless and in need of Shingyoshi to protect him. When the older man was awake, the situation was reversed. Shingyoshi remembered that day at Shidou when Misu approached him.  
><em><br>"Shingyoshi-senpai you're speech was very inspiring. I hope I do well when I become a third year."_

_Shingyoshi offered a smile and a nod to the young 1st year that had attended the graduation ceremony of the 3rd years of Shidou Academy. Once the 1st year was gone from sight the smile on Shingyoshi's face faded as well. Despite being proud of himself for being the main speaker at his graduation ceremony and graduating at the top of his class like someone we all know he couldn't help but feel disappointed and scared too._

_Now that he had graduated he would have to make a decision; one he had been avoiding since he first took the entrance exam to get into the school. He would have to decide whether to stay with his mother or father before finding a job and saving up enough yen to find a place on his own. True he did have some savings from birthdays and holidays for such a situation, but not nearly enough to live off of for more then a few months._

_Shingyoshi headed back to the dorms where he planned to stay for one more hour in his room where he had been assigned dorm head at the beginning of the year for the 2nd floor. Then he planned on going to the executive room, which held countless memories for him and one man he hadn't seen since last year; Misu Arata._

_Remembering that day last year watching the third years as they graduated and began their lives in the outside world. The whole time Shingyoshi watched Arata-san and no one else. He even congratulated him when he received the chance and as usual has been answered with a to the point thank you. That had been the last time they had laid eyes on each other._

_Of all the places Shingyoshi wanted to see one more time, the clothing shop was the number one spot on the list. What no one and Shidou knew and what they would never find out was in one of the dressing rooms Misu Arata had freely wholeheartedly and willingly kissed him. Him Shingyoshi Kanemitsu, the little tag-a-long.  
>Shingyoshi changed his direction and started heading off campus making his way towards the clothing shop. He didn't know what he was going to do there, only that he felt he needed to see it one more time before he left Shidou for good. Weaving his way through the clothing racks his eye caught a familiar fabric. Stopping he noticed it was the same shirt Arata-san had bought for him that day he had kissed him. Even though it was just a replica of his own Shingyoshi couldn't help but take it from the clothing rack and carry it into the same dressing room he had tried the first one on in.<em>

_Once the curtain was shut he leaned back against the wall of the dressing room and held the shirt close to him. For several seconds he was back on that day when Arata-san had asked him out on a date, a date that had never taken place._

_Shingyoshi opened his eyes and walked back out of the dressing room. He placed the shirt back on the clothing rack and weaved his way back out of the store. Now that he had gotten that out of his system, he headed back to campus and decided to stop by the executive room first before heading to his dorm room._

_A yawn escaped his lips and he suddenly became aware of how tired he had become. After stopping in the executive room Shingyoshi decided he would take a nap in his dorm before leaving. A handful of the third years weren't leaving the academy till the following day so he knew it wouldn't be a problem._

_When Shingyoshi opened the door he could picture Arata-san sitting in the chair working on who knew what. Just as he blinked the image was gone. Walking over to the table Shingyoshi sat down in the same chair the older man would always use.  
>He had often done his homework and other work in that room but would always sit in the chair opposite of that one. He felt as if he kept that chair empty Arata-san would walk in claiming he had just the facilities and needed Shingyoshi to keep quiet so he could work.<em>

_This had been the first time Shingyoshi had sat down in that chair. Even though it had been a year Shingyoshi could have sworn he could still feel Misu' presence there. Knowing he just missed the man so much the young man pushed the chair away from the table and headed towards the door. Turning around he took one last look before sighing deeply and shutting the door for the last time._

_Another yawn crept up on him and he felt his face grow red despite being the only one in the hallway. Making his way up the stairs reaching room 200 he pulled out his key and walked in to his room. He slipped off his shoes blazer and violet necktie before walking over to his bed. Reaching over he set his alarm for an hour and half from now before allowing his head to land against the pillow. Minutes later he was out like a light._

__Misu Arata stepped off the bus just a few blocks away from the entrance of his former high school Shidou Academy. He had taken the day off work just for this particular trip and he wasn't turning back now that he had come this far. Making his way up to the gate he noticed a few third years were waiting at the gates no doubt in wait of their parents to escort them home. He received a few bows and nods of respect by the younger men, which he offered a nod to each in return but he didn't see any familiar faces. Then again while he had never quite paid attention to the students in the years behind him so that didn't quite come as a surprise.__

__As he kept walking he suddenly realized he had no idea where the reason he came to Shidou in the first place was. Making his way over to a random student and politely tapped his shoulder in hopes to get his attention. "Ano, do you know where I might find third year student Shingyoshi-Kanemitsu?"__

__The third year had been startled by the question but pondered for a moment before nodding, "Hai, I believe I saw Shingyoshi-kun heading back for the dorms."__

__"Hai he's in room 200, He was my dorm head this year." Another student put in.__

__Dorm head huh? Somehow that did yet didn't surprise Misu. During the second half of the school year last year, Shingyoshi had buckled down and began studying almost has hard as he had during his third year claiming he wanted to be as good as him.__

__"Shingyoshi-kun did look pretty tired at the ceremony. I wonder if he went to take a nap or something in his room." The first addressed student said.__

__"I wouldn't be surprised, Shingyoshi-kun spent a lot of time working on his speech and helping with the ceremony. He probably needs a nap before leaving."__

__Misu thanked the two students before making his way towards the all too familiar building. As soon as he reached the dorms he could feel memories flooding back into his mind; some pleasant some he'd rather forget. Shaking his head he headed up the stairs to the second floor stopping in front of room 200.__

__Knowing it would be disrespectful to opening the door without being invited in Misu hesitated. Then again he was older and he was to be respected as well. With that thought in mind Misu quietly opened the door and let himself into the room. It looked exactly the same as Saki's did last year only one floor down and a few necessities were different including the messenger bag Shingyoshi always carried around last year.__

__Misu quietly shut the door behind him and walked further into the room stopping when he saw a form on the bed. It was Shingyoshi and like the other students had claimed he was sound asleep. Misu couldn't help but smile when he moved closer to the bed. In his sleep Shingyoshi looked even cuter then normal and part of Misu wanted to pull him into his arms and let him sleep against his chest but knew that would only break this moment; a moment he didn't want to interrupt.__

__Being as careful as he could Misu pulled the chair out from Shingyoshi's desk and sat down. He planned on watching the younger man sleep for as long as he could. He wanted to see that face again if only for a few moments, the face that could bring a smile to his lips like it had last year back in the executive room that one day.__

__Shingyoshi was still wearing part of his uniform but his shirt collar buttons were undone revealing his bare neck and his shirt was not tucked in. To Misu he looked breathtakingly adorable but of course the taller man would never admit that aloud. No but he would continue to watch the younger man sleep.__

__Only a few more minutes that's all he wanted but even in his sleep Shingyoshi could tell his alarm was going to go off. With his eyes still closed he blindly reached out and placed his hand on the clock just as it started beeping. Switching it off the now mussy haired boy slowly sat up and stretched feeling the kinks in his neck. Once he had removed the stiffness in his neck and floppedback down on the bed and glanced over to the side only to find himself face to face with the one man he never thought he'd see again.__

__"Arata-san? I must still be dreaming." Shingyoshi reached down to pinch his arm but his hand was intercepted by another. Looking he could see Misu's face just inches from his own.__

__"If this were a dream Shingyoshi, would you feel this?" Misu leaned forward and gentle pressed his lips to the smaller boy's. At first Shingyoshi's lips didn't respond but seconds later the kiss was returned. Pulling away Misu looked at Shingyoshi.__

__"Ano Arata-san what are you doing here?" Shingyoshi asked having recovered from the kiss.__

__"I'm here to fulfill a promise I made to you last year." Misu answered leaning back and sitting down in the chair again.__

__"Promise? What promise?" Shingyoshi asked now confused.__

__"You mean you don't remember?" Misu stood up and walked over to Shingyoshi's closet. Opening the door he flipped through the shirts till he found the one piece of clothing he was looking for. To his surprise it was on a hanger moved away from the other shirts. Pulling it out he turned to face Shingyoshi. "I promised to take you on date where you wear this shirt, remember."__

__"Yes but you said during the holidays." Shingyoshi protested. "You became so busy that we couldn't go so I figured you had brushed it off."__

__"Well I didn't forget it, I just never informed you I needed to reschedule it." Glancing at Shingyoshi's alarm clock Misu cleared his throat, "When are you scheduled to leave campus?"__

__"No particular time to be honest. I still haven't decided whether I should go live with my mother or father." Shingyoshi answered.__

__"Well change into that shirt and I will treat you to dinner. We will discuss those matters later tonight." Misu ordered. He gently placed the shirt on the corner of the bed. "I'm going to pass on my greetings to some of the teachers. Meet me in front of the statue in twenty minutes." Without waiting for an answer Misu walked out of the room leaving a stunned Shingyoshi standing there.__

___Twenty minutes later Shingyoshi looked up from his place next to the statue to see Misu heading down the stairs. Standing up and smiled and waited until the taller man had reached his side. "Arata-san!"___

___Misu offered the younger man a small smile before leading him off campus. "You look nice." He complimented causing Shingyoshi to blush deeply. Over the year Shingyoshi hadn't grown much so the shirt still fit him but his hair was a tad longer; a style that seemed to suit him. It was still messy no matter what the younger boy did but it still looked cute. "Is there any particular place you would like to go?"___

___Shingyoshi was taken by surprise by the offer. He bit his lip before shaking his head. "No any place will be fine with me. "___

___Smirking Misu took a hold of the younger boy's hand and led him to the café just off campus. It was a quaint place and quiet perfect for this particular outing. Misu had a feeling Shingyoshi would feel out of place in a fancy location and fast food wasn't considered 'date' quality.___

___"Ano Arata-san, I don't have my wallet with me." Shingyoshi said having searched his pants pockets.___

___"That's all right Shinghyoshi, I asked you out so I'll be the one paying for the meal." Misu answered silencing the younger boy.___

___Knowing better than to argue with the older man Shingyoshi nodded and followed his crush into the café. Once the two of them were seated they both looked over the provided menu and each ordered their pleasure. Once the waitress left Shingyoshi reached out to take a sip of his water.___

___Misu reached out and took a hold of Shingyoshi's hands. "Why do you need to decide who you are going to live with?"___

___Shingyoshi wasn't sure what Arata-san was talking about but then remembered no one at Shidou knew about his family problems. "My parents finalized their divorce just before the end last year. I have to choose between the two of them and I don't want to."___

___Misu sat back unsure of how to take this news. "The end of last year? Why didn't you ever bring it up?"___

___Shingyoshi looked away. "I didn't want to bother you with my problems Arata-san."___

___Misu shook his head. That was Shingyoshi for you. Putting his problems on the back burner and worrying about everyone else first. Knowing how hard a decision like that would be to make Misu cleared his throat. "Shingyoshi how would you like an alternative?"___

___Shingyoshi looked back at his crush now severely confused. "What do you mean?"___

___"I'm offering you another place to stay; with me." Misu explained. "My current roommate is getting married and will be moving with his wife to a new location so I am in need of a new roommate. In fact he has already moved he just has a few items he still needs to collect from the apartment."___

___"Are you sure Arata-san?" Shingyoshi asked.___

___"What? Will you be unable to pay for you're share of the rent? I would be able to cover for you for a month or two until you find a job." Misu explained.___

___"It's not that, I do have some savings for such a situation." Shingyoshi answered. "I mean are you sure you want to room with me of all people?"___

___"Shingyoshi, we are both in need and will benefit from this." Misu responded. "Besides considering this is a date that would now make you my lover. Then again you were my lover the first time I kissed you in the dressing room so it would only be right to want you to move in with me."___

___Shingyoshi couldn't' believe his ears. Arata-san saw him as his lover! He could feel joy confusion excitement and something he couldn't quite explain fill up inside him. A smile spread across his features lighting up the dim café room. "Hai, I'll move in with you Arata-san."___

___Misu returned the smile. "Good, I'll escort you back to the dorms so you can gather you items and then I will take you to your new home."___

___Shingyoshi nodded almost too enthusiastically. Seconds later his face went red and he looked away. "Gomen I-"  
>"It's okay Shingyoshi." Misu assured him quietly. After finishing their meal and paying the check the taller man led his small lover back to the dorms. "I'll stay here while you go and get your things. I'm assuming you don't' have much to carry?"<em>__

___Shingyoshi nodded as he made his way into the dorm. Ten minutes later he returned with two suite cases and is messenger bag in tow. "This is everything."___

___Misu reached out and took one of the suitcases from the younger boy. "Follow me." He ordered.___

___Shingyoshi did as he was told and followed Misu keeping his pace a few steps behind the taller man. Oh how he missed seeing that back. He enjoyed the view for a few moments before hearing Misu order him to catch up and walk beside him; something he had never done before.___

___Misu smirked knowing what Shingyoshi had been looking at. But now that he was officially his lover he wanted the younger boy beside him not behind him.___

___The two of them had fallen asleep on the bus and nearly missed their stop. Once they reached Misu's neighborhood they walked off the bus and Misu led Shingyoshi to a decent sized apartment building. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key and let himself in. He slipped off his shoes and slipped a provided pair of slippers.___

___Shingyoshi followed suit and looked around the apartment. It was nice and decorated to a man like Misu's tastes.___

___"Feel free to look around make yourself at home. I'm going to change." Misu offered before making his way into what Shingyoshi guessed was his room.___

___Despite being given permission to make himself comfortable, Shingyoshi couldn't find the ambition to move from the spot he was standing in. All of this still seemed like a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from.___

___Misu emerged from his room minutes later in a different choice of attire and looked over to see Shingyoshi frozen in place. "What's the matter?" Looking closer he could have sworn he could see tears forming in the younger boy's eyes. "Shingyoshi?"___

___Shingyoshi looked up at Misu for several seconds before collapsing and feeling the tears flow freely from his brown eyes. "Gomen Arata-san. This just seems too real too perfect. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up back at Shidou and wondering if I'll ever see you again."___

___Misu hadn't been sure what would cause tears to fall from his lover's eyes but after hearing that explanation he knelt down in front of the younger boy a pulled him into a tight embrace. "Shingyoshi, this isn't a dream, and even if it was I wouldn't let you wake up from it. I wouldn't let you feel that hurt."___

___Shingyoshi clung tightly to his lover allowing the tears to fall. He didn't' want to let go and wouldn't have been able to if he did. Misu had such a tight hold on him he couldn't move. "Suki desu Arata-san." He spoke through his sobs.___

____Little did Shingyoshi know, Misu had been yearning to hear those words come from those lips for the longest time. And for the first time in his life he knew he had to answer back. "Suki desu.." No surprise Shingyoshi pulled away from him wide eyed.____

___Misu placed his hand on the other boy's chin and pulled his face towards his own until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Soon the kiss grew deeper and Misu could feel Shingyoshi's embrace on him grow tighter by the seconds.___

___The kiss deepened to the point neither of them could muster the will power to break free. Only the need for oxygen halted the gesture, which was immediately picked back up once they had caught their breath.___

___Shingyoshi could feel Misu's kiss trailing all over him and he threw his head back biting his lip from crying out. That task proved difficult when Misu took Shingyoshi's skin between his teeth and gently bit it.___

___Misu smirked when he was answered by a yelp from his lover. "You're mine Shingyoshi." He said as he pulled the younger boy to his feet and led him into his bedroom.___

___When Shingyoshi felt himself being pushed against the bed panic began to rise in his throat. "Arata-san?"___

___Misu silenced him with his lips as he slowly began to unbutton the shirt he had bought for him. "I'm making up for lost time Shingyoshi, unless you don't want it."___

___Shingyoshi felt his face grow dark red and he broke eye contact. "Iie, I do I just-"___

___"Then don't say another word about it." Misu ordered having finally unfastened the last button.___

___Despite Misu seeing him half naked in the dressing room last year Shingyoshi suddenly felt very self conscious about his body and moved to cover himself.___

___Misu intercepted the younger boy's arms and gently pinned them above his head. "Don't you dare." He ordered as he leaned in for another kiss.___

___Shingyoshi only nodded as he felt his entire face grow even darker in the shade of red. His attention was averted when he felt Misu trailing kisses along his neck and collarbone. Seconds later he felt something flick over his nipple, which cause him to gasp out loud___

___Misu smirked again as he gently assaulted the younger's nipples enjoying the reactions he received in return. He moved his hand down and slowly unbuckled the younger boy's dress slacks. He sat up and pulled them off along with with Shingyoshi's choice of undergarments to reveal a very aroused Shingyoshi Kanemitsu.___

___Shingyoshi moved to cover himself but Misu intercepted his hands again. "Arata-san!"___

___"I told Shingyoshi, I'm making up for lost time." Misu answered as he trailed his kisses down Shingyoshi's torso till he reached his destination.___

___Before Shingyoshi could protest again he felt himself being engulfed in heat. His entire body shook as he felt Misu's mouth work it's magic on him. A few times Shingyoshi could bucked hips up by instinct but he was pressed back down by Misu's hands which were resting on his hips.___

___Misu continued to give Shingyoshi the best feeling he probably would ever have until the day he decided to take him. Seconds later he deep throated him causing the younger boy to scream in pleasure.___

___"Arata-san!"___

___Shingyoshi was being thrown over the edge and he didn't want to go back any time soon. His heart was racing his body was trembling and his mind was gone. Seconds later he felt a tremble erupt through his body and he had a feeling he knew what was happening. "Arata-san I'm I'm.-"Without another warning his entire body lifted from the bed and he screamed out his lover's name as he released. "Arata-san!"___

___Misu pulld himself to] the tip of Shingyoshi to collect all he had to offer. "Very good Shingyoshi." He moved back up to capture the younger boy's lips and pulled the covers around them. "Get some sleep." He ordered. Looking down he could see the younger boy's eyes already closed. Shaking his head he pulled the younger boy closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Mine."  
><em>  
>It had been two years since that day and Shingyoshi could still remember how he felt. Everything that day had been perfect just like all the days following it.<em>_

__Today he hoped would not be any different.__

__(Rereads it herself) HOLY COW! I didn't realize I had written all that! Perhaps a 2nd installment will be in the works if anyone likes this one. Yojichan that was for you I hoped you enjoyed! __


End file.
